


stuck(y) on you, too (b-side)

by ultramarinus



Series: stevebucky do mixtapes! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your boyfriend leaves some pretty strange love-notes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck(y) on you, too (b-side)

Thursday night found Sam sitting on the couch, nodding along to a familiar song that made Steve's insides twist, warm and anxious. Sam tossed him a plastic CD case and grinned, "Your boyfriend leaves some pretty strange love-notes." 

Oh heck. 

Later Steve puts together his response, carefully taping a key to the apartment on the back of the case- although clearly Bucky didn't need one, but it's the principle of the thing.

> Somewhere Along The Way ☆ Nat King Cole  
>  I Will Follow You ☆ Rosemary Clooney  
>  You Betcha ☆ Anita O'Day  
>  They Say ☆ Artie Shaw  
>  I've Got A Crush On You ☆ Helen Forrest  
>  Back Door Man ☆ Vanita Smythe  
>  How Come ☆ Anita O'Day  
>  Ain't Misbehavin' ☆ Sarah Vaughan  
>  You'll Never Know ☆ Vera Lynn  
>  She Reminds Me Of You ☆ Frankie Laine  
>  It Can't Be Wrong ☆ Dick Haymes & The Song Spinners  
>  Everything Depends On You ☆ Mildred Bailey  
>  I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good) ☆ Peggy Lee and Benny Goodman  
>  These Foolish Things ☆ Mildred Bailey  
>  Stormy Weather ☆ Lena Horne  
>  A Hundred Years From Today ☆ Jack Teagarden  
>  All Of Me ☆ Helen O'Connell with The Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra  
>  If I Could Be With You One Hour Tonight ☆ Jack Teagarden  
>  I'll Remember ☆ Helen Forrest  
>  Easy To Love ☆ Billie Holiday  
>  I'll Be Seeing You ☆ Jimmy Durante  
>  You Belong To Me ☆ Lifehouse  
>  What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life ☆ Jessica Manuputty  
> 

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/stuck-y-on-you-too-b-side)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and the like are definitely appreciated ;~;


End file.
